Omega Online
by TheKillerMinds
Summary: Cuándo Katsuki es vendido a unos de los Alfas más importantes de Japón, lo único que pudo pensar fue que le haría la vida imposible al Alfa, pero nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que al Alfa le gustaban los retos, más si el Omega es uno con tendencias explosivas. AU/DekuKatsu/Omegaverse
1. Omega Online

Omega Online; Es una página dedicada a vender y alquilar omegas de todas las razas, países y continentes posibles. Aquí los omegas son separados por categoría, Los blancos; son de 0% de fertilidad, son muy sumisos y siempre hacen lo que el Alfa diga. Los Amarillos; son de 25% de fertilidad, soy menos sumisos que los blanco y rara vez atacan órdenes de los Alfas. Los Verdes; son de 50% de fertilidad, soy un tanto rebeldes y no les gusta que les den órdenes (a menos que sea su Alfa destinado). Los Azules; son de 100% de fertilidad, soy rebeldes y algunas veces llegan hacer muy agresivos, no les gusta atacar órdenes y lo que más odian son a los Alfas.

Esta página es para entretener y ayudar a Alfas y betas desesperados, puede ser ayudar a Alfas en los días de sus celos y los betas como criadas y esclavos sexuales. Pero esta página igual tiene reglas, si unos de los tantos omegas queda embarazo por un cliente que haya alquilado a uno, el Alfa o Beta tiene que hacerse cargo tanto del Omega como del cachorro, o si no los de "arriba" demandan al Alfa o Beta por irresponsabilidad.

Katsuki Bakugou es unos de los pocos omegas azules que quedan, ya que estos en el año 1456 fueron casi extinguidos totalmente, gracias a su fertilidad. Al ser tan fértiles los usaban muy seguidos para procrear y expander la especie, dado esto un Omega azul al año daba a luz en total de 34 cachorros y eso con el tiempo tubo consecuencias, provocando la muerte de muchos por el sobre esfuerzo. Y gracias a eso está categoría se volvió muy agresiva y muy reacios hacía los Alfas.

Cuando Katsuki es vendido a unos de los Alfas más importantes de Japón, lo único que pudo pensar fue que le haría la vida imposible al Alfa, pero nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que al Alfa le gustaban los retos, y más si se tratan de Omegas azules.


	2. Capítulo 1: Vendido

**_Bienvenido a Omega Online_**

**_Espero y que nuestros Omegas sean de su agrado._**

**_..._**

-¡Suéltame!.- grite cuando un asqueroso Alfa me tomo del brazo.-¡Maldito, te mataré!.- cada vez que un Alfa me toca siento repugnancia.

El Alfa que me tenía sujeto del brazo, me soltó y me dio un puñetazo que me mandó al suelo, toque mi mejilla y escupí un poco de sangre.

-Eso dolió, bastardo.- dije mientras me sobaba la mejilla izquierda y lo miraba con odio.

Me miro con superioridad desde arriba y soltó una risa arrogante.- Quédate quieto, que ese es el lugar al que perteneces- dijo con malicia.- Omega.- maldito imbécil, cree que por usar su voz de Alfa me quedaré quieto, pues esta equivocado si cree que le tengo miedo a esa maldita voz de mando.

Cuando estaba por levantarme y darle su merecido al Alfa, las puertas de mi habitación se abrieron dejando pasar a la directora de venta, Katherine Ivanov, una Alfa de nacionalidad Rusa.

-Katsuki, querido no hagas un escándalo.- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi, aún estaba en el suelo así que tuve que levantar la mirada para verla, chasquee la lengua y sonreí.

-Si no quieres que haga un escándalo- dije con molestia en mi voz, mientras la veía con odio.- saca a tus asquerosos Alfas de mi habitación.

Katherine me miro con enojo, pero yo ni me inmute, ningún Alfa me trasmite miedo y tampoco ninguno lo hará. De un momento a otro Katherine sonrió con superioridad y con un deje de burla, eso me causó un poco de escalofríos pero no de miedo, si no por lo que ese tipo de sonrisa significará.

-Ay Katsuki, cariño.- dijo con burla.- Ellos están aquí para llevarte con tu Alfa.

-Eh..- dije con burla- sabes muy bien que me voy a escapar de ese Alfa, siempre me escapó cuando soy alquilado.- sonríe con superioridad y solté una pequeña risa, pero sus palabras hicieron que dejara de sonreír.

-No fuiste alquilado... Fuiste vendido.

Que? Eso debe ser una broma, vendido. Un Omega azul vendido. Por lo que sabía los Omegas azules nunca son vendidos, solo alquilados.

-Debes estar bromeando, los de "arriba" dijeron que los Omegas azules no son vendidos.- estaba alterado, enojado, preocupado...

-Si se eso, los de "arriba" tampoco les gustó la idea de vender a unos de sus Omegas azules, pero ese Alfa fue muy insistente y también dio una gran suma de dinero por ti- dijo mientras se ponía de cuclillas enfrente de mi y me tocaba la mejilla lastimada.- es una lástima y yo que te quería solo para mi. - dijo mientras me tomaba del mentón y me lamia mi mejilla lastimada.

-¡No me toques maldita bastarda!.- dije con enojo mientras la empujaba y le escupia a la cara- No me vuelvas a tocar maldita perra desgraciada.

Katherine me miro con enojo y se levanto del piso, miro a sus colegas y estos salieron de la habitación.

-Maldito, espero y que tu Alfa te trate como la basura de omega que eres.- dijo y unos de sus pies se dirigio directo a mi estomago.

Escupi saliva, me hice bolita en el suelo y lleve mis manos a mi estómago.

-M-maldita..- dije como pude. - espero y te pudras en el infierno.

-Ja, espero que tu tengas un infierno.- dijo mientras dejaba la habitación.- estés preparado ya que mañana te iras con tu Alfa, maldita escoria.

Cerró la puerta al decir lo último y me volví azumir en el silencio de mi habitación, Katherine me dejó con un nudo en mi garganta, de pura preocupación. Juro por mis antepasados, que le voy hacer la vida imposible a ese Alfa.

Eran alrededor de las 5 de la mañana y un no podía conciliar el sueño, estuve toda la noche pensando que hoy me iré con ese Alfa, tks es un fastidio, realmente no quiero nada que ver con ningún Alfa, todos son iguales, lo único que le interesan es procrear y nada más que procrear. A pesar de ser alguien agresivo y desconfiado con los Alfa, igual soy Omega y eso implica tener pensamientos y sentimientos de querer pertenecer a alguien, de formar una familia, de ser marcado por tu Alfa y ser amado por tu Alfa.

Los Omegas azules somos así por todo lo que nuestros antespasado han pasado, por ser traicionados por los Alfas. Muchos de mis antespasados Omegas fueron marcados a la fuerza y otros los marcaron a base de mentiras, muchos Omegas marcados encontraron a sus Alfas destinados pero al estar marcados no podían hacer nada, nada más que sufrir en silencio y agonía.

Fuimos usados, traicionados, los mintieron, nos obligaron y nos botaron. Y todo eso lo hicieron los Alfas y si tan solo no lo hubieran hecho, todo seguiría igual que antes. Todo sería diferente.

Seguía pensando en lo mierda que son los Alfa, cuando tocaron la puerta y por ella entró una mujer beta con unas ropas en sus manos.

Prendió las luces y me dejó la ropa arriba de la cómoda- La señorita Katherine quiero que se arregle.

La quede mirando un buen rato sin responder, gire mi rostro y mire el reloj en la cómoda, eran las 7:30, mierda estuve toda la noche pensando, mire otra vez a la mujer y me senté en la orilla de la cama- Okey.- fue lo único que prenuncie.

-Pero antes de bañarte y arreglarte, tienes que ir al médico para que te quite su chip de rastreo y tu Implanon.- yo solo asentí y me puse la bata blanca que me tendió, al terminar salimos de la habitación y siguimos directo el corredor, al doblar una esquina y caminar un poco más llegamos a una habitación con una puerta blanca en donde con letras negras se leía "Enfermería" toco la puerta y de esta salió un hombre ya de edad.

-oh Katsuki, pasa, pasa- dijo mientra me tiraba del brazo.- Gracias por traerlo después yo lo voy a dejar a su habitación.

La mujer media indecisa asintió y me dejó solo con el viejo, después de cerrar la puerta y asegurar que la mujer se había ido, el viejo vino y me abrazo.

-Ya viejo suéltame.- le dije cuando el abrazo se hizo muy largo.

-oh Katsuki, no seas malo.- dijo haciendo puchero.- deberías tratan con más amor a tu abuelo.

Fujimi Yayamoto un anciano de 67 años, el a sido como un padre para mi, cuando llegue aquí me dejaron a su cuidado, así que pase toda mi infancia y adolescencia con el, y eso hizo que lo viera como un padre.

-Bueno Katsuki, levanta tu brazo te voy a sacar el Implanon.- hize lo que me dijo y seguido sentí como cortaba mi carne para así sacar la pequeña cosa que estaba en mi brazo, lo saco y seguido cosió la pequeña herida y me puso un parche para que no se infectara.- Listo, me faltaría sacarte el chip de rastreo y estaremos listos.

Al terminar, me llevo de vuelta a mi habitación y por el camino me deseo la mejor de las suertes, diciendo que me iba a extrañar y que me quería mucho, yo solo solté una que otra maldición, solo para no verme débil pero sabía muy bien que iba a extrañar a este viejo. Fue un gran padre y abuelo.

Al llegar a la habitación me despedí con un fuerte abrazo con el viejo, diciéndome otra vez que me quería mucho y que ojalá el Alfa que me haya comprado no fuera un idiota o opresor. Al entrar a la habitación vi a la beta parada a los pies de la cama, solté una maldición por lo bajo y prodeci a vestirme con la vestimenta que me trajeron, sabía que cundo eran vendido los Omegas estos tenían que usar la ropa elegida por el Alfa que los compró y al parecer el mio, por muy bonita que fuera el smoking, me eligió un traje para una maldita boda, pero que mierda tenía ese Alfa en la cabeza. Pura mierda quizás. Se miro otra vez al espejo y contempló el smoking, un saco de dos botones con las solapas confeccionadas en satén, una camisa de cuello pajarita de color blanco, pantalones, un moño color blanco, un chaleco y unos zapatos de charol. El smoking hacia resaltar su figura omega y eso no le gustó para nada, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-Listo.- dijo cuando terminó de examinarse.

-Le faltó esto.- vio como la beta se acercaba con un velo trasparente un poco largo.- puedo.- dijo indecisa al momento de querer ponermelo, yo solo me encogi de hombre y asentí con pesadez. Por que mierda un velo? Se preguntó.

Ya con toda la vestimenta puesta, fue llevado por la beta por todo el corredor de la sección de Omegas azules, que se encontraba completamente vacío y silencioso, ya que este solo era ocupado por los tres Omegas azules de la agencia, que ahora solo será ocupado por dos. Nos paramos al frente de una enorme puerta de metal, en donde la beta con el gafete de seguridad pudo abrir las puertas y así entrar al ascensor que nos llevara bajo tierra en donde esperaría una camioneta por el, para así llevarlo al Alfa que lo compró.

Al llegar al subsuelo, parado al lado de la camioneta había un hombre alto de piel media bronceada, cabello rojo y unos tienes de tiburón, que daban un poco de miedo. Me apiadó del Omegas que recibirá la mordida de este Alfa. El hombre con educación le agradeció a la beta por sus servicios y después prosiguió a abrirme la puerta tracera de la camioneta en donde me subí, sin decir nada.

El viaje fue en completo silencio, realmente me sentía como un cerdo siendo llevado aún matadero, listo para hacer todo por lo que fui criado, una incubadora de bebes y un hoyo de satisfacción sexual. Lindo no.

Cuando la camioneta paro, mire por la ventana y vi que estábamos en unos de los edificios más grande de Japón y también más importante. El pelos de mierda, ya que su cabello si que era una mierda por la forma que iba peinado, salió del auto y me abrió la puerta haciendo un movimiento de mano para que saliera del auto, con cuidado salí y al tocar piso me acomodé el velo que por el movimiento se salio de lugar.

Seguí al diente tiburón al edificio y al entrar nos recibió una hermosa chica de cabello castaño, que llevaba un elegante vestido de fiesta. Supe por su olor que era Alfa. Lo único que escuché del pelos de mierda y la cara redonda es que algún bastardo llamado "Mirrodilla" nos estaba esperando, pero no le tome mucho importancia, lo único que quería saber es por que estaba aquí, con todas estas personas con trajes elegante y con copas de champán en sus manos. Que no tenían que llevarme con mi Alfa.

Y a los minutos después obtuve la respuesta, cuando estaba enfrente de un alto hombre de smoking negro, de cabellera verde y unos penetrantes ojos verdes. Pero realmente no le tomé importancia si no que mi vista pasó por todo el salón, que estaba llena de rosas, habían mesa de aperitivo y un enorme pastel se podía apreciar al centro, miro a las personas sentadas en las sillas, que estaban decorado con lazos rojo y verde, algo que me hizo recordar a la navidad. Pero aún no sabia por qué diablos estaba ahí.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para enlazar a estas dos personas en santo matrimonio.

Eso me sacó de mis pensamiento, que mierda acaba de decir ese bastardo. Matrimonio. Mire otra vez al hombre enfrente de mi y después dirigí la mira al hombre que habló, y ahí fue cuando mi cabeza hizo clic, entendiendo todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¿¡QUE!?


End file.
